drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/DEATH BATTLE! DOVAHKIIN VS CHAMPION OF CYRODIIL!!!
Last time on DEATH BATTLE: Skulled supervillains duke it out. This time, the two most recent Elder Scrolls protagonists go had to head. Both Both Argonian, have complete access to all magic and weaponry available to them, wearing best armour enchanted to specific purposes, all attributes are level 100, but no potions of any kind Dragonborn: Wuuthrad (I like it) with intense fire damage boost No Wabbajack Wearing Dragon armour with healing enchantments, magic resistance and extra magicka Has a limit of arrows due to them having weight. However can very easily kill with his arrows. Shouts are many with all different kinds of power, most well known is FUS ROH DAH, or Unrelenting Force Often has a follower with him, tends to rely on followers. Champion of Cyrodiil: Blessings of the Madgod upon him (but not the Madgod) Ultimate armour, enchanted to 100% chameleon, reflect damage and magic resistance total Sword enchanted with Silence. Apotheosis as a backup Paralyze arrows Drain Strength and Blunt bow, silence bow, drain health bow Equipped with a drain magicka and paralyze spell Shoes enchanted with fortify sneak past level 100. Scenario: Fight is in a cave - no dragons No foreknowledge of opponent Being paid 50,000 to kill opponent Underground lake in cave, along with walls and two doors with walls between them, so foes can't attack until finding their enemy FIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHT: Wuld!!!! The Dragonborn flies straight toward a hole in the wall into the cave's, and the fight's epicentre At the same time, the Champion sneaks in, and hears the shout easily, then looses a paralyze arrow upon the Dovahkiin But the Dragonborn senses the arrow and quickly Fus! it is knocked out of the way, and the Champion is knocked backwards The Dragonborn looks around for his foe, but cannot see him anywhere, despite him loosing an arrow, meaning he should have lost his invisibility. Another arrow goes flying and the Dragonborn dodges this arrow, and the Champion notices the gap between his shouts Then the Dragonborn casts Detect Life, and can see the outline of his foe. So the Dragonborn looses a ZUN HAAL VIIK and sees the bow fall. Unfortunately for him, the Champion is carrying another couple bows, this particular one with a Silence spell, and he very quickly looses that arrow But the Dragonborn is prepared. A cry rings our: Tiid Klo Ul!!! "Thank the amulet of Talos" says the Dragonborn. Moving very quickly the Dragonborn draws Wuuthrad and swings it, full power, right into the side of the Champion. "Aaargh!" he cries Somehow, this foe managed to strike him... But he hasn't moved, and it looks like the axe didn't even strike him The Dragonborn swings again, this time at his tail. But yet again, the foe manages to hit him back! He realises that somehow the Champion is deflecting his blows back on to the Dragonborn This calls for a change of tactic. FUS!!! RO!!! DAH!!!! and, as time speeds up, the Champion flies back into the lake. The Dragonborn, not thinking clearly, runs into the lake after him. But he cannot attack!!! And yet the Champion swings up, knocking the Dragonborn's mouth shut So the Champion uses this time to swing his sword around again, silencing the Dragonborn. But then the foe pulls out a bow and arrow, and the Champion knows what he must do. The Champion fires off his spell. As he feels the magicka he expended flowing back into him, he sees the Dragonborn surprised at his not being able to move or shout, or see his foe Sneakily, the Champion steps back a few steps, thanks his 100% chameleon and silence preventing detect life for helping him. He draws his silence bow, nocks a paralyze arrow into it, draws the string backwards, and looses it. The arrow flew directly as intentioned, into the Argonian Dovahkiin's jaw. But he senses his foe is still alive. So he looses another arrow. And another arrow. Then he loses his patience. Out comes his sword, and slices at the Dragonborn. However, the Dragonborn recovers from his Paralysis just in time. Dodging the sword he shouts KRII LUN AUS!!! The Champion feels the damage, stumbling in his swing. Dragonborn says "I will win this fight. I am the Dragonborn. I am the one dragons fear. I will send you to Sovngarde and then slay Alduin!" The Champion then says: "I have hunted vampires, killed murderers and even fought a Daedric Prince. You are a fool. After I claim the reward for killing you, I will slay this Alduin and wreak havoc upon your Sovngarde!" "I have lived for millenia, installed the emperor, and vanquished foes who bragged more than you did." The Dragonborn retorts: "I killed the emperor, fought off vampires and werewolves, and sent many a man back to his grave. You are nothing." The Champion replies: "If I am nothing, than you have been slain by nothing!" and swings his blade, beheading the Dragonborn. K.O. Champion of Cyrodiil wins. Reasoning: Champion is faster and stronger than the Dragonborn when you fully level up in game. Champion has access to spells so OP they don't have them in the future. These include Chameleon, Reflect Damage, Silence and Paralyze. The Dragonborn would not have expected the Champion to be able to prevent his shouts and magic The Dragonborn would certainly not have expected a completely invisible, blow deflecting enemy. Dragonborn can't attack underwater, Champion can. Dragonborn would not have expected his foe to be so powerful, and thus didn't summon his Spectral Assassin or Call of Valor, and didn't bring in his follower. The Dragonbron has shown a rage in his attacks, even killing a powerful ally of his, Paarthurnax, which blinds his choice making The deflect damage also resulted in him damaging himself with his own enchantments Champion's arrows aren't as powerful as the Dragonborn's but he can carry a literally infinite amount Champion can easily carry a lot of bows with his enhanced strength Enchanting arrows comes in to a pretty useful advantage with duel enchantments meaning paralysis and silence Outro: Next time on DEATH BATTLE: "Let it go" "Darkness. That's the first thing I remember" Category:Blog posts